Lavender's Blood Tears
By Meg Drake. I was so angry when my Pokemon White 2 DS game broke. Honestly, I didn't have enough money to buy a new one, and I wasn't too excited to play from the beginning. I called Lavender, my best friend, to see if she wanted to go to a second hand game store. "Hey Lavender, what's up?" "Hi Lilac!" "My Pokemon White 2 broke yesterday, so I was wondering if we could get a cheap game somewhere?" There were a few seconds of silence. "Sure. Why not?" It sounded like she suddenly became depressed. "Hey Lavender? Are you ok?" "Hm? Yeah! It's just that, I know a good place but last time an old friend of mine had some creepy things happen to her..." "You mean like those CreepyPasta stories?" Lavender laughed. "Yeah, careful not to read too many of those." "Whatever. Meet at my house?" "Sure." "OK, bye!" She hang up. It was only a matter of seconds before she reached my house. "So, what's up?" "I don't know." She raised an eyebrow. "So where are we going?" I asked. "Um, to that place? The one we talked about on the phone?" "You mean where your friend nearly died from a CreepyPasta? No thanks, I'm good." Suddenly Lavender began making chicken noises. "Hey! Fine. But I'm just using common sense." "It's October anyway. Anything creepy we walk away from right?" Lavender negotiated. "Ok." I walked right behind her. Ten minutes later we finally arrived at a small store. It had a dark green roof and white walls. There was a neon sign over it that read, 'Gamer's Luck.' "Well we aren't going to stand here all day are we?" We headed in. There was a man at the counter. He had a small white streak in his hair as if he went through a lot of stress, He looked like he was about in his sixties. When I walked in he smiled at me. But the minute Lavender step foot in the building he screamed. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! WHAT DID I DO WRONG?!?!" I jumped and I was confused but Lavender looked calm. "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about." The way she said it made a chill go down my back. I couldn't talk. She smiled. "You don't have to be afraid." She looked at me for a millisecond. "It wasn't my fault that my friend was afraid of games. I tried to get her to like them but I couldn't." She looked at him expectantly. "Yeah, y-you're right, take whatever you want." I made a secret promise to never forget the way she looked at the poor man. Lavender walked over to me but I backed away. "Lilac." She looked really hurt. But I had known her for some time now. I knew she was clueless the minute she looked at me. Still, I backed away more. "Lilac please give me a chance, his old, that's one reason, but there's another. Please let me explain." I felt another chill. I'm in the exact same place as whoever her old friend was. No! I told myself. You're scaring yourself. "Lilac? Here goes, my friend, Dania, she was afraid of Pokemon games from the beginning. But I made a mistake. I pushed her to try to play one. We were at her house. Then she fainted on the floor and never got up. I called the hospital and they asked me many questions. I told them everything I knew. Some people, including that person over there." Lavender pointed to the man. "Think that it was all my fault. Many times I blamed myself and I still kind of do. And honestly, I began having fun scaring the people who suspect me." Suddenly she looked scared. "You're fine with Pokemon games right?!" "Yeah. I'm fine." I felt guilt swirl through me. She was my best friend, how could I think like that about her? "I don't care if it was your fault or not. You're my best friend. Well, my only friend." She stared. "You're my only friend too. Since the incident everyone left me. That is, everyone except you." It was like we were making an apology to each other. "Ok, let's get us a game. I began walking through the aisles. I bumped into one of the shelves. Games fell over. The freaky thing was, they all landed in a circle. In the middle of it was a game. And I don't know about you but I've never heard of Pokemon Little Town. What was that? Did it even exist? "Lavender! Check this out!" I waited a few seconds. She was probably busy. I picked up the small case holding the chip for my DS. I looked at the back. It was blank. The game case looked really cheap. The front had no design. It was all white and there were the words, "Pokemon Little Town." From my guess, it was obviously a hacked game. They sell a lot of those. Especially in second hand game stores. But I couldn't help but feel a bit curious. Suddenly, I felt like I was sinking. Something was grabbing my ankles. I looked down. Nothing was there. It was my stupid imagination. But I began to feel a little depressed. Like something was begging me to drop the game and run out the door and forget all this. Maybe I should've dropped the game and saved myself, but I don't know how to explain the feelings, like something was luring me. I opened the case. "DON'T DO IT!!!! GET AWAY!!!!" Screeching and screaming ringed my ears. I slammed the case shut. It was horrible. Like crying and laughing at the same time. It was almost like those demonic screams you hear in horror movies. But it was worse, adding the fact that wind had slammed in my face, concluding that I should really leave the game. I tried to calm myself down by humming a tune. But my heart was beating fast and hard, it was like I was floating. I needed comfort. "Lavender?" Suddenly Lavender was right next to me. "Yeah?" I breathed the best I could. "Can we get out of here?" "Sure." I started toward the entrance. "Hey! No stealing!" What? I realized I was holding the game. "Oh." I tried to let go of the game, but for some reason I couldn't. My hands were clasping it as if a child would a teddy bear. I went back to the man. He gave me a nervous look. "Here I'll check it out for you." He took the game and scanned it. "Ok, done, bye." I walked out the door, but when I did I missed one small little detail. The detail that Lavender was crying tears of blood. I put in the hacked game. WHAT WAS I DOING?! But my body wasn't listening to me. I turned on the game. There was no intro song, No title screen. It just said "Continue." On slot 1 and new game on the rest. I hit new game. Bad things always happen when you hit continue. My brother used to prank me all the time... when he was alive at least. But none the less, I ended up in the place I hate. Lavender Town.The music sounded broken and sad to me. It always did. But that wasn't the worst part. I tried to leave the town. But every time I did, I saw static. "......YOU DIED." That wasn't possible! There was a YES and NO option. What was the question? I pressed yes by instinct. What? Why was I back in Lavender Town? And the music... it was the beta version. The music went from painful in pitches, to downright scary, to sudden changes that made me jump. The melody was filled with cold, cold hearted notes as if someone was being dragged across the floor while their finger nails scratched the floor. Then there were sad moments of the song that made me want to cry. I tried to move, it only said "LISTEN." Every time. I shook. I couldn't stand it. Then after the song stopped playing once, I could move. I had nothing to do so I started walking around and talking to all the NPCs. One of them asked me. "Do you believe in ghosts?" I said no. "WELL YOU SHOULD." Was it supposed to say this? "YOU KNOW, THAT WHITE HAND ON YOUR SHOULDER, ISN'T REAL. WELL, YOU SHOULD HOPE. LOOK BEHIND YOU," Then I felt something cold clasp on my shoulder. The music of Lavender town that I was used to started playing backwards. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to look behind me. But what could I do? I looked behind me against my will. There was my best friend. Right? That was Lavender right? Instead, I saw her eyes were glowing purple. Where her eyes should have been white it was black. Black shadows of mist floated around her. Her straight black hair floated like she was underwater. I heard her voice. A dry whisper as if her vocal cords were decaying. I couldn't stand it. "I'm sorry. This....This is why I'm always alone. Friendless. No love. No understanding. Come, let's be friends forever." She laughed. The ends of my hair stood up. "NO!" She dragged me into the little town of purple. All I heard was the song. So loud. Echoing. "Lilac?" Was that? My brother walked up to me. His skin was purple and his eyes were black sockets. I couldn't cry could I? I looked just like him. "No not Lilac." Lavender? "I was never accepted. But you two, my victims, loved me for who I was, and as a reward you deserve this? If I had gotten one more person, I would've been free....BUT THIS PAIN! I CAN'T DO IT! GOODBYE. I-I WON'T HURT YOU ANYMORE." There was a flash of blinding white light. Lavender turned to me. She was the same old Lavender. She looked at me with deep sadness in her eyes. She started to fade. I started crying. Suddenly Lavender looked terrified. "Oh Lilac!" She stopped herself. "I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Please forgive me. Even in dea-" She faded away. My brother Dan was now next to me in my own room. "Dan! I missed you so much!" He hugged me but immediately backed away. "Oh God." "What?" "Look in the mirror Lilac." When I did I knew it. My eyes were purple and my tears were red..... Blood red.... You know that white hand on your shoulder? It isn't real. Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Lavender Town Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game